Forbidden Planet
by ButtonUpKitten
Summary: Ubicada en el 3x19. Castle le dice a Beckett que nunca ha visto Forbidden Planet. ¿Pero que pasa luego de que ambos salen del Angelika?, ¿Que pasa cuando ninguno de los dos puede seguir ocultando lo que sienten por el otro?. One shot.


**Hola!. Bueno esta histo va completamente dedicada a Sarux (gracias nena!) porque gracias a ella me he decido a publicarla. Ha estado durante mucho tiempo guardada y por alguna razón no me decidía a subirla, pero bueno, aquí la traigo :). Se supone que es un one shot, aunque me quedó un poco larga, pero realmente no quise dividirla en dos partes porque no es así como está escrita. **

**En fin, espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

La miras mientras ambos salís por la puerta y ella habla sin parar sobre lo buena que es esta película. Sobre lo mucho que disfruta cada vez que la ve, sobretodo porque fue una de las primeras películas de este género que la enamoro.

Sonríes a medias y sientes un revoloteo extraño en la tripa. Un pensamiento se te pasa por la mente, extraño, perturbador.

"_Ojala te enamoraras de mi, Kate"._

Te detienes cuando te das cuenta de que ella lo hace. La miras confundido, ella te mira con curiosidad. Aparentemente te ha preguntado algo, pero estabas tan inmerso en sus gestos, en sus ojos y en tus propios pensamientos que no la escuchas. -¿Qué?-preguntas confundido.-¿Te ha gustado?-asientes, no te atreves a decirle que es una de tus películas favoritas también, porque antes, le habías dicho que nunca la habías visto, solo para poder sentarte a su lado durante esa hora y media. Marearte con su olor, mirarla cuando ella no se daba cuenta, sufrir por querer y no poder besarla.

Comienzas a hacerle preguntas, cosas que ya sabes, pero quieres que ella crea que lleva ventaja en esta ocasión. Notas que se emociona al contestar cada una de ellas. Comenzáis a caminar de nuevo, sonríes porque ella esta sonriendo y moviendo las manos sin parar.

Estas comenzando a angustiarte, sabes que la noche está a punto de acabar, pero te rehúsas, no quieres dejarla, no quieres separarte de ella.

Esto puede que no haya sido una cita oficial, pero para ti, en tu cabeza, en tu mundo, si lo fue. Quieres cogerla de la mano, quieres besarla, quieres que te lleve a su casa, quieres hacerle el amor mientras le susurras al oído cuanto la quieres.

Quieres tantas cosas.

-Castle, ¿estás bien?.-Tú la miras de nuevo. Asientes, luego niegas con la cabeza.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento.

-¿Te estoy aburriendo con mi cháchara?, lo siento…

-No, no. Fui yo el que pregunto ¿recuerdas?.

-Dios es que adoro esta película, de verdad.- Sonríe.- Solía mirarla una y otra vez con mi madre. Era muy fan de la ciencia ficción.

-¿Ah sí?, no lo hubiese imaginado.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

-No te hubieses imaginado muchas cosas de ella.-Suspira y mira el cielo con nostalgia.-Era además muy fan de Leslie Nielsen.

El trafico se detiene a tu alrededor y tú te abstraes de todo, lo único que puedes ver, escuchar, sentir, oler, es a ella, a Kate. Ella te mira consciente de que tú la estas mirando fijamente.

-En eso coincidimos entonces.-Dices tú sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Cómo?.-Te pregunta confundida, como si hubiese perdido el hilo de la conversación. Pero luego recuerdas que no puedes decirle que eres fan de Leslie Nielsen también porque le dijiste antes que nunca habías visto _"Forbidden Planet"._

-Digo que estoy seguro que no me hubiese imaginado muchas cosas.

Kate asiente sonriendo.

-Entonces…¿no viste ninguna peli de Leslie Nielsen antes?.

-Bueno…la verdad es que creo que he visto solo las actuales. Ya sabes, Scary Movie…

-¡Tienes que ver sus primeras películas, Castle!.

-Estaré encantado de que me introduzcas en ellas, detective.

-Muy bien, la siguiente que veremos será _"Creepshow"._

_-¿"Creepshow?,_ suena interesante.

-Sí, es de mis favoritas, te va a encantar.

Os miráis y entonces ella baja la vista aun sonriendo.

-Gracias por acompañarme.-Te dice mirándote a los ojos nuevamente.

-Ha sido un placer.

-Esto…¿te gustaría ir a verla ahora?.-Te pregunta comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-¿La peli?.

-Aja, podemos pasar por Remy's por esas hamburguesas que mencionaste y luego ir a casa. Tengo una enorme colección de Leslie Nielsen.-Parece muy emocionada.

Tu dudas unos segundos, no sabes que responder porque realmente quieres decirle que sí, pero todo lo que esta noche te ha hecho sentir te está matando por dentro. Quieres gritarle al mundo, a ella, que la amas, allí mismo, debajo del cielo estrellado de Nueva York y delante de toda la gente que transita la ajetreada calle.

-Es temprano ¿no?.-Dices con voz alegre.-Creo que aceptare.-Dices mirándola de reojo y ella te sonríe.

-Pero solo veremos esa, porque mañana tenemos trabajo. Bueno, yo tengo trabajo…tu…ya sabes.-Ambos reis entre dientes.

-Es un trabajo para mí también, aunque no me paguen.

-Los cheques que te da la editorial no serán suficientes…-Murmura ella irónica y tú sonríes.

-Siento un poco de envidia por aquí.-Dices juguetonamente y ella te mira con ojos entrecerrados, haciendo una de esas muecas con la boca que la hacen ver tan adorable y que a ti te hace latir el corazón muy rápido.

Estos son los momentos que disfrutas. Estos momentos de complicidad, estos momentos en los que te sientes tan cómodo a su lado que pudieras pasar el resto de tu vida con ella, haciéndola reír, escuchando lo que tiene que contarte, mirándola por horas.

Ambos os subís al auto y ella coloca la radio. Inmediatamente _"Crazy"_ de Aerosmith llega a tus oídos y tú la miras. Porque esa canción describe exactamente lo que Kate Beckett te hace sentir.

Ella parece notar tu mirada, pero no te mira, se revuelve incomoda en el asiento sin apartar la vista del camino. Tú apartas la vista y miras por la ventanilla. Los edificios se pierden al pasar, las luces de la ciudad no te distraen, la canción te hace querer gritarle allí mismo lo que sientes por ella.

'_cause I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby…_

-Vaya caso el de hoy ¿eh?.-Interrumpes el silencio porque la canción simplemente te está destrozando.

-Sí, siempre es difícil saber que uno de los nuestros jugó sucio.

-Kate…

-¿Si?.

-¿Puedo cambiar esa canción?.

Ella finalmente te mira de reojo.

-¿No te gusta Aerosmith?.

-No, si, pero esa canción me recuerda a alguien.

Ella parece sorprendida.

-Ah.-Estira la mano y cambia de emisora rápidamente.-¿Una ex?.-Pregunta aparentemente despreocupada.

-No exactamente.-Dices mirando por la ventana.-De hecho…-Comienzas a decir, pero luego te muerdes la lengua.

-¿Si?.-Ella te mira.

-Nada.

-No, dímelo.-Dice ahora muy interesada.

-Es…-Tu corazón late rápidamente.

Esto no está bien Rick, no no, no puedes simplemente decirle que te recuerda a ella. Sabes que Kate tiene novio, sabes que quizás no te corresponda, sabes que no quieres perderla por no saber callarte tus sentimientos.

-¿Es que?.-Insiste.-Lo siento…si no quieres hablar de eso…

Tú miras la carretera aun con el corazón acelerado.

-Me recuerda a ti, Kate.

Kate detiene el auto abruptamente y tú tienes que sostenerte con tu mano para no terminar con la cabeza en el vidrio frontal.

-¿Cómo dices?.-Te mira sorprendida.

-Me recuerda a ti ¿vale?, me recuerda a ti y estoy jodidamente sentado a tu lado, escuchándola, mientras pienso en que quiero besarte, quiero abrazarte, quiero hacerte mía, porque te amo.-Dices sin mirarla a la cara, no te atreves. Sabes que la has cagado, pero ya que lo has hecho, vas a hacerlo con clase.

-Rick…

Y ella te llama Rick. ¿Es que acaso no sabe lo que provoca en ti? ¿Es que acaso tu declaración no ha sido suficiente?.

-He visto _"Forbidden Planet"_ al menos unas cincuenta veces. –Dices con media sonrisa y esta vez te atreves a mirarla. Sus ojos se ven descolocados, pero te miran de una forma que no logras descifrar.-Pero quería venir contigo, porque sé que quizás esta es la única forma en la que tendré una cita contigo. No es que esto haya sido una cita, sé que no lo fue, pero en mi mente, quiero pensar que si.

-Castle, yo…

-Sí, Kate, lo sé, se que estas con Josh, se que quizás solo me ves como un amigo, uno muy molesto. Y sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto ahora, de esta forma, pero desde que salimos de esa película todo esto que siento por ti está matándome, ¿entiendes?, no puedo más, no puedo seguir guardándolo.

-Yo…

-Sí, sé que no me correspondes, estoy muy claro en eso. Y no te preocupes, entenderé si no quieres que te acompañe más…

-Castle…

-Kate no tienes que decir na…

-Cállate.

Entonces tu corazón se detiene, porque ella se ha quitado el cinturón de seguridad y sus labios están sobre los tuyos. Son suaves, cálidos, deliciosos. Ya los probaste una vez, pero esta vez es diferente, porque esta vez te ha besado ella, porque ha querido. Te besa con fuerza primero, haciéndote entender que necesitas callarte. Luego sus labios se aflojan y comienza a besarte de forma suave, pequeños besos que te devastan, que hace que esas cosquillas que sentiste en la tripa antes se tripliquen y te hagan sonreír bajo sus labios.

El sonido de un claxon te exalta.

-Castle.-La voz de de Kate te saca de tu ensoñación.

Ah, mierda. La miras.

Todo había sido producto de tu imaginación. La maldita canción aun estaba sonando y tú por supuesto no le confesaste nada a Kate. ¿Cómo podrías?, todo es tan complicado.

-Castle, ¿me estas escuchando?.

-No, esta canción me desconcentra. De hecho…-Apagas la radio.-Me pone de mal humor.

-No sabía que odiaras a Areosmith.

-No los odio…solo…-Te encoges de hombros.-Me recuerda a alguien.-Maldices por haber dicho eso, pero esta vez, ella no te pregunta nada mas.

-Por cierto, las hamburguesas de Remy's las pagas tu, ¿eh?.

-Sera un placer.

Vuelves a estar de buen humor porque vas a tener un rato más con ella, y eso es todo lo que quieres, unas horas más de esto. Unos minutos más de tenerla a tu lado en un ambiente que no tuviera nada que ver con homicidios e investigaciones.

Cuando llegáis a su casa notas que ella se quita el abrigo y deja las llaves sobre el sofá y luego escuchas que te pide que la ayudes a colocar la televisión en el salón. Tu cerebro conjura imágenes impuras cuando entras a su habitación y ves la cama allí, con sabanas color crema, con su olor impregnado en ellas seguramente.

Apartas la vista y te llevas la televisión mientras Kate busca un par de platos.

-¿No sabes que lo mejor de las hamburguesas de Remy's es comérselas con las manos sin nada de platos?.

-Lo siento, pero siempre termino haciendo un desastre cuando hago eso.-Dice divertida y tú sonreís.

Las hamburguesas de Remy's son unas de las mejores que has probado. Y ahora que ambos estáis allí sentados, comiendo y riendo como dos niños, te parecen las mejores hamburguesas del planeta.

-No, espera, lo mejor fue cuando Ryan le dijo a la señora que había un olor extraño en la habitación.

Estallas en una carcajada que hace que la gaseosa salga por tu nariz, como un niño de nueve años.

-¡Eh!, no me ensucies nada.-Dice Kate también riendo.

-Lo siento, lo siento.-Limpias un poco con el antebrazo aun riendo.-Dios. Estas hamburguesas están geniales.

-Si.-Asiente Kate dándole una mordida a la suya.

Ambos os miráis sonriendo con los ojos y te das cuenta de que Kate tiene un poco de mostaza en la comisura de los labios.

-Espera…-Estiras la mano casi por instinto, tu cerebro no piensa, solo actúa.

Ella se paraliza y cuando tú te das cuenta de la intimidad del gesto también te paralizas, aun con tu mano en su mejilla.

Os mirarías fijamente y notas como ella aguanta la respiración mientras tú terminas de limpiarle la mostaza, pero no apartas tu mano, sino que sigues acariciándola, tu mano no obedece a tu cerebro y cobra vida propia.

Notas que se mueve y tu palma se coloca completamente en la mejilla de ella, los dos os seguís mirando sin decir o hacer nada, bueno, tu mano sí que hace, le acaricia la mejilla dulcemente.

Pero finalmente te detienes.

-Lo…lo siento, tenias un…aquí…-Dices señalándote la comisura.

Kate asiente.

-Voy a buscar la peli.-Dice ella colocándose de pie, tú te maldices mentalmente, pero para cuando Kate regresa, colocas tu mejor cara.

Por supuesto que ya has visto la película, pero no dices nada, simplemente te sientas allí, viendo como Kate se entusiasma mientras tú solo sonríes. Un rato después, luego de que ella se recostara un poco en el sofá, con sus pies sobre tus piernas (si, ya estabais en ese punto de amistad en donde ella te usaba como su almohada para pies), te das cuenta de que se ha quedado dormida.

No la culpas, ha sido un día bastante largo y la verdad es que ver una película a esta hora no había sido la mejor idea, no es que fuera sumamente tarde, pero para alguien que curra tanto como ella, sí que lo era.

Tienes la tentación de recostarse a su lado y abrazarla, aspirar el olor de su cuello, de su pelo. Pero niegas con la cabeza. Si se despierta y se da cuenta de que lo estás haciendo, te dará un puñetazo.

Pero no puedes resistirte y lo haces, procurando no despertarla, te recuestas abrazándola sutilmente desde la espalda y te sientes el hombre más afortunado del mundo por poder tenerla así. Aunque ella ni siquiera se dé cuenta.

* * *

Abres los ojos y el sonido de la película de exalta, no sabes cuánto tiempo te has quedado dormida. Sientes un brazo a tu alrededor y frunces el ceño, entonces te das cuenta de que es Castle y unas extrañas cosquillas recorren tu cuerpo.

Giras la cabeza y notas que él también se ha quedado dormido. Sonríes. Por alguna razón tenerlo allí, así, abrazándote, te pone feliz. Miras su cara relajada, miras sus cejas, sus labios…tragas hondo porque lo deseas, hace mucho tiempo que lo habías aceptado.

Y no deberías dejar que él te abrazara de esa forma, pero no puedes evitar disfrutar del momento.

Él abre los ojos lentamente y te mira. Al principio parece asustado, como un niño que es descubierto en una situación comprometedora, pero cuando se da cuenta de tu mirada, su rostro se relaja.

Os mirarais durante unos segundos, su olor te abruma, ningún hombre debería oler de esa manera. Mucho menos luego de haber comido una hamburguesa de Remy's.

Tu rostro se acerca instintivamente al de él y notas que se sorprende. Tu misma te sorprendes, pero no puedes evitarlo. Tu mano te traiciona y acaricia su rostro, bajando desde su ceja hasta su mentón.

Sientes como deja de respirar, y tú también lo haces, y en ese momento, le besas.

El contacto de sus labios te parece delicioso. Te hace sentir viva de repente, el cosquilleo se concentra en tu tripa, y puedes escuchar tu propio corazón latir desenfrenado.

Su lengua entonces irrumpe en tu boca y tu gimes, de puro placer, porque es lo que habías estado esperando. Te retuerces contra su cuerpo y sientes su mano acariciando tu pierna, sobre tus molestos pantalones, su mano sube, seductora, excitándote, hasta llegar a tus glúteos, y tu no lo apartas porque simplemente ya no puedes.

Tu mano se aferra a su pelo y tu estiras el cuello dejando que él lo bese, dejando que deje marcas en él, porque esa noche quieres ser suya y quieres que él sea tuyo, cada parte de él, cada parte de su ser.

Sus labios se separan de los tuyos y ambos os miráis con las respiraciones entrecortadas, le sonríes y el te sonríe. Ya no importa nada más, habéis dado un paso, un paso que marcara el inicio o el fin de algo.

Te pones de pie y el te mira confundido, pero tú le estiras la mano, entonces él lo entiende y se coloca de pie en un salto. Vuelves a besarlo allí, en medio del salón, comenzando a quitar los botones de su camisa. Su olor vuelve a excitarte, y lo besas en el cuello empapándote de ese olor.

El comienza a quitarte la camisa con dedos sutiles, mientras te mira directo a los ojos, y lo que ves en esos ojos azules termina de enloquecerte.

El te toma por la cintura cuando ambos estáis ya sin camisas, y tú te aferras a sus hombros desnudos, dejando que sus labios te guíen, que su lengua siga incitándote.

Entonces Castle te toma entre sus brazos y tus piernas terminan alrededor de su cintura. Ese movimiento tan primitivo te hace gemir de satisfacción, lo notas grande y fuerte y tú te sientes presa en sus brazos, y eso te hace vibrar.

El vuelve a besarte y sientes como camina contigo entre sus brazos hasta la habitación, pero no te deja inmediatamente en la cama, sigue besando tus labios y tu cuello.

Y tú te aferras a su espalda, raspando su piel, sintiendo como el calor de su piel te quema. Te abrazas fuerte a su cuello y tus labios besan su oreja izquierda. Lo sientes temblar y eso te encanta. Te encanta como te toca, te encanta como devora tus labios de una manera desesperada, primitiva. Que hace que tu cuerpo hierva, que tu piel se incendie.

Llevas tus manos hasta tu espalda quitando el sujetador. Castle te mira a los ojos y luego te deja caer en la cama de una forma ruda que te hace enloquecer.

Se quita con desesperación el cinturón y los pantalones. Y puedes notar su dura erección presionando sus bóxers. Te pregunta cómo será, como será su textura, como se sentirá en tu mano…o en tu humedad.

Ese pensamiento hace que tu vientre se encoja y que ciertas cosquillas recorran tu entrepierna.

Le imitas y también te quitas los pantalones. El te mira aun de pie y tú le miras intensamente mientras te quitas también las bragas. Su mirada recorre tu cuerpo con ansias y deseo y eso te hace sentir poderosa.

Castle siempre te ha mirado de esa forma, siempre has sabido que te desea, siempre has sabido que solo bastaba con que tu hicieras el primer movimiento para que el te hiciera suya.

Tú te revuelves en las sabanas, completamente desnuda, esperando por él, quien sigue mirándote.

Se quita los bóxers y deja que lo mires. Su erección hace que tu vientre vibre otra vez.

El se coloca sobre ti y te mira con pasión. Tus dedos acarician sus brazos y el te besa de una forma sumamente erótica, tanto, que enseguida escuchas como tu garganta hace pequeños sonidos.

La enorme mano de Castle termina en uno de tus pechos, tomándolo por completo, apretándolo con la fuerza adecuada para que tu excitación solo crezca.

Puedes sentir su erección presionando en tu pierna y llevas tu mano hacia allí tocándolo, el suspira y besa tu cuello mientras tu acaricias si miembro con cuidado. Encantada con su tamaño, con su temperatura.

El mete entonces uno de tus pechos en su boca y lo chupa con fuerza, haciéndote gemir y arquear la espalda, sintiendo la piel de gallina. Sintiendo un exquisito placer en todas tus terminaciones nerviosas.

Rick besa tus pechos, tu cuello, tu mandíbula, tu mejilla, tus labios, de una forma desesperada. Como si necesitara besar cada centímetro de tu piel antes de que tu por alguna razón decidas que no quieres continuar.

Pero eso no va a pasar. Oh no. Porque ahora que sabes cómo se siente tener a Rick sobre ti, sentir sus labios en tu piel, que su olor te enloquezca, que sus besos te exciten incontrolablemente, bueno, ahora que lo sabes, solo puedes desear mas y mas.

Sus manos acarician tu cuerpo y tú llevas su mano hasta tu humedad. El te mira a los ojos y tu le sonríes con los tuyos.

Estas segura de que sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Estas segura de que Richard Castle sabe como tocar a una mujer. Y lo compruebas cuando sus tres dedos te tocan de una forma descomunal, haciéndote gemir y jadear.

-Kate…-Escuchas que empieza a decir.-Esto…

Tú colocas tu mano en sus labios para que no diga más.

-Luego.-Le dices abriendo aun más las piernas, facilitándole el acceso a sus dedos.

No quieres palabras, no quieres pensar. Solo quieres esto, solo quieres el placer de que el hombre al que amas te haga el amor.

-Luego.-Repites mordiendo sus labios y cambiando de posición hasta quedar sobre él.

El te mira completamente hechizado y tu le sonríes llevando su miembro hasta tu entrada.

-Ahora solo hazme el amor.-Susurras sobre sus labios y dejas caer la cadera sintiendo como Castle te llena.

Lo escuchas gemir. Ambos gemís por la sensación, por la emoción, por la sorpresa. Porque tener a Castle debajo de ti, llenándote, se siente tan jodidamente bien que solo puedes sonreír mientras tu cadera comienza a moverse.

Tus manos acarician su pelo y notas como su boca permanece abierta mientras gime y tú sigues cabalgándolo. Su miembro se siente duro e hinchado en tu interior y aprietas sus mechones marrones cuando el placer se acumula llevándote a buscar una liberación.

Las manos de Castle recorren tu abdomen pero tú lo detienes, colocándolas a cada lado de su cabeza, moviéndote más y más rápido. El gime al igual que tu y luego os miráis a los ojos. Mientras decís sin palabras cuanto habíais querido esto.

Porque tú lo sabes. Sabes que el amor que ambos sentís no puede seguir oculto. Así que dejas que tus ojos se lo digan.

El gime más fuerte y te besa con fuerza, cogiendo tu rostro entre sus manos.

Sientes como empieza a mover su cadera hacia arriba, haciéndote enloquecer, haciéndote perder el sentido y la razón, haciéndote gritar aun sobre sus labios.

El placer te atrapa y tú te dejas envolver, te dejas llevar cuando se extiende por todos tus músculos y sientes las contracciones en tu vientre.

El te abraza cuando tu cuerpo se tensa y singue llevando la cadera hacia arriba, pero tú ya no te mueves, porque el placer te tiene cautiva y solo puedes cerrar los ojos y gemir mientras los brazos de Castle te contienen.

Y el placer es tan cegador, que tienes la sensación de que has perdido el conocimiento durante unos dos segundos. Vuelves a gemir y tu cuerpo se arquea irguiéndose completamente.

Castle te mira absorto. El también ha dejado de moverse. Tu abres los ojos y cuando os miráis se dibujan en vuestras bocas amplias sonrisas.

Tus dedos acarician su rostro que esta sudado y contraes tus músculos internos apretando su miembro de abajo hacia arriba. El te mira con sorpresa, pero notas gracias a su cara, que le encanta.

Ríes entre dientes y comienzas a hacer ese truco que has aprendido gracias a todas esas noches en las que no tuviste más remedio que hacerte el amor a ti misma, usando uno que otro juguete. Noches en las que, mientras lo hacías, pensabas en él. En el escritor que hoy justamente estaba debajo de ti.

Y ahora no es una fantasía.

Tus músculos se mueven apretando y soltando y él parece eufórico. Lo escuchas gemir y vuelves a sonreírle, esta vez moviéndote de arriba abajo sobre su miembro, sin dejar de enloquecerlo con tus movimientos internos.

-Dios santo, Kate.-Lo escuchas murmurar y sus manos se aferran a tu cadera.

Tu comienzas a moverte mas y mas rápido y entonces él explota con un ronco grito. Sientes como se derrama en tu interior y eso te vuelve loca, él empuja la cadera hacia arriba y tu también gritas gracias a una segunda liberación.

Tus dedos se clavan en su pecho y vuelves a besarlo, intentando calmar el fuego que os consume lentamente.

Tus labios besan su cuello y él vuelve a abrazarte.

Os quedáis así, quietos unos minutos, compartiendo el sudor y el ritmo agitado de vuestras respiraciones.

Finalmente tu vuelves a erguirte sobre él y cuando os miráis, los dos reis entre dientes, divertidos, extasiados, felices.

Sus manos acarician tus muslos y las tuyas acarician su pelo.

Tú te haces a un lado y el enseguida abraza tu cuerpo, besándote con pasión, como si no tuviera suficiente de ti.

Su boca te besa una y otra vez hasta que ya no podéis seguir respirando.

-No puedo seguir ocultándolo mas Kate, te quiero, te quiero con toda mi alma.-Te dice aun con sus labios sobre los tuyos mientras sus manos acarician tu cuerpo.

-Yo también, yo también te quiero Rick.-Dices y te sorprendes porque ni siquiera lo has pensado, simplemente ha salido de tu boca.

-Pensé que no me correspondías, pensé...

-Shhh.-Tu vuelves a besarle.-Te quiero.-Repites y el te sonríe.

-Tenias razon, no tenia ni idea.-Dice acariciando tu cuello con su nariz.-Y no creas que suelo acostarme en mis primeras citas.-Lo escuchas decir mientras te mira de una manera inocente un tanto fingida.

-Esto no ha sido una cita.-Dices divertida.

-Claro que si, fue totalmente una cita.

-Claro que no, solo fuimos a ver una película.

-Y a comer hamburguesas.

-Ya hemos comido hamburguesas antes.

-Tienes razón, ésta en teoría no sería nuestra primera cita.

-Calla.- Ríes besándolo en los labios.-No hemos tenido ninguna cita.

-Ah, claro que sí.

Tu sonríes mirándolo.

-¿Como hemos podido evitar esto tanto tiempo?.

-No lo se.-Dice mirando tus labios.-Supongo que yo tenia miedo...

-¿Miedo?.

-De tu reacción, de que no me correspondieras, de que nuestra amistad acabara si te lo confesaba...

Sus labios besan tu cuello lentamente y tú cierras los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo junto a ti.

Le amas, le amas y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Y eso es justamente lo que estas sintiendo en ese momento. Ese amor absoluto y verdadero que se desborda en tu pecho, que te hace latir el corazón muy rápido, que te hace querer gritarle al mundo que hacer el amor con Richard Castle ha sido lo más maravilloso del universo.

-Kate…¿Josh…?-Pregunta el luego.

-Josh y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo.-Dices mirándolo.

Las cosas no habían funcionado. En el fondo siempre supiste que nunca funcionarían.

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces, no lo sé. Solo sé que te quiero y que esta noche eso me ha estado atormentando.

-A mi también.

-Además…-Lo miras con los ojos entrecerrados.-No creas que no se que ya has visto Forbidden Planet.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

Tú ríes.

-Ah venga.-Dices divertida.-Solo querías estar conmigo.

El te sonríe y te abraza con fuerza.

-Puede ser...

-¿Y sabes que?, yo también quería estar contigo. Quería una noche especial...una noche como esta.

-Deberíamos tener citas más a menudo.

-Que no fue una cita.

-Me da igual. Porque ahora eres mía.

Y te besa mientras tu sonríes bajo sus labios acariciando su mejilla.

-Siempre.-Dices divertida.


End file.
